


GAVIN REED x OC | Every Rose Hasn’t Its Thorn

by xxneverxlosexhopexx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxneverxlosexhopexx/pseuds/xxneverxlosexhopexx
Summary: Tasha Price is a detective working at the DPD. Her parents died when she was young, and was brought up through her teens by the close family friend Hank Anderson. When Tasha starts working at the department at the age of 20, she finds herself becoming friends with one of the most cocky detectives at the station:  Gavin Reed.Though he is an ass, and is full of himself, he shows her a side of him that he always kept hidden, and in doing so, they form a tight bond with one another.However happy they were in their friendship, both of them shared a secret. Hiding it from the other for years.Tasha Price is in love with Gavin Reed.And Gavin Reed is in love with Tasha Price.Can they come together in unity, or will their insecurities push each other away?





	GAVIN REED x OC | Every Rose Hasn’t Its Thorn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all :) my wattpad is xxneverxlosexhopexx

Detroit. 

Speramus meliora; resurgent cineribus, which translates to 'We hope for better things; it shall arise from the ashes.'

Detroit was the type of city where on one block there would be a sky rise, while the next held run down, broken houses. The city where humans were slowly being replaced in the workplace by androids, and while most of the population appreciated the robots, others were less favourable to the idea, mainly those losing their jobs to the androids. 

Miss Tasha Price  
Born January 2nd, 2017  
Occupation: Detective at the DPD  
Family: Deceased  
Adoptive Father: Hank Anderson

The April weather in Detroit was cooler than most cities. Most days consisted of rainfall, while the ones that didn't still sent a chill to the spine. Luckily, the young brunette loved the rain. Not only was the smell her favourite, but she loved the atmosphere that hang around whenever the rain fell around her. 

Or perhaps it was because Tasha Price was a romantic, who would give anything to be kissed by the one she loved in the rain. 

How poetic. 

"Hey Price!"

Tasha's attention fell from the rain as she turned towards the voice that called to her. The sun had begun to peek through the windows, indicating the rain would halt soon. As she left the window, she smiled in the direction of the voice. "Hey Chrissy!" 

Chris narrowed his eyes at her, "I told you not to call me that." He grumbled as he sat in his chair. "You're here early." 

"Early bird catches the worm, or something like that." Tasha teased, leaning back against his desk. "Is Detroit's least favorite Detective here yet?"

Chris chuckled, "You mean your secret crush that everyone in the precinct knows about?" He smirked at her. "I saw him in the parking lot." 

"You're funny!" Tasha glared, "I don't have a crush on Gavin." 

"Oh, okay." Chris laughed, "Then why are you all buddy buddy with him, Price?"

"He's my partner." Tasha shrugged, then winked at Chris as she walked towards the break room. "Besides, while his personality is shit, appearance wise he's pretty decent to look at." 

Tasha walked into the break room, rubbing her tired eyes. While the rain brought her joy, it always brought her despair of the memories from a childhood she'd much rather forget. A sigh escaped her lips. 

Please let today be a good day. 

"So I'm decent to look at?"

Tasha sighed deeply as she sat at the table, not bothering to glance at the man. "Who would ever say a thing like that?" 

"Well, apparently you have a crush on me." 

He laughed, that stupid laugh that made Tasha's heart swell.

That smug jerk.

"You're looking extra hot today, sweetheart."

Tasha rolled her eyes as the brunette walked up to her with a smirk plastered on his face. 

"Ew," Tasha laughed, "Don't call me that."

"What would you prefer?" Gavin Reed, the most self absorbed detective on the force leaned towards her. "Kitten? Sexy? Sweet cheeks? Darling, I can go all day." Gavin walked over to the coffee machine, pouring himself a glass.

Tasha yawned, leaning against the table. "And I can go all day ignoring you, doofus." 

"Wow, very nice comeback." Gavin scoffed. "Seriously though, you do look nice today." 

"You? Serious?" Tasha feigned surprise before rolling her eyes and leaning her head against her arms sleepily as Gavin sat on the stool next to hers.

"You know, if you drank coffee you'd be more awake in the morning." Gavin said casually before taking a sip of the brown liquid. 

Tasha shook her head, glancing over at his cup. "Gah, I can barely handle the smell of that horrid stuff." Tasha wrinkled her nose, rubbing her eyes to try to make herself seem more awake. "You know I hate coffee." 

Gavin hummed in response, "You also hate when I bug you. And you wonder why I do it so often?" He looked down at her, smiling slightly as he noticed she had rested her head back on her arms. 

"Luckily we're just on car patrol today, so you won't be doing much other than sitting in the car. Maybe give people some tickets if we're lucky." Gavin continued, setting his coffee down. When Tasha didn't reply, he put his hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing it. "Did you even sleep last night?"

"Not a wink." She replied, sitting up as she leaned against his arm appreciatively before he pulled away. "How can you tell?" Tasha asked sarcastically.

Gavin chuckled, "Not that it wasn't blatantly obvious," He took another sip of his coffee before speaking. "But the circles under your eyes are darker than usual, plus your skin is paler."

"I didn't know you spent so much time analyzing me, Detective Reed." Tasha replied with a smirk.

Gavin scoffed, ignoring her words and instead tossed his empty cup into the garbage. 

"Dude, you know there's a recycling can right next to the garbage, right?"

"You're such a tree hugger." Gavin rolled his eyes, but knowing she'd make a fit of it he grabbed the cup and put it into the recycling bin. 

"Thank youuuuuuu." Tasha said after she jumped off the stool. 

As Gavin pulled his work jacket on it gave Tasha a moment to look him over. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but he looked good in that uniform. Usually he sported jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie so she rarely got to see how his body actually was, and with the tighter uniform it fit him well in all the right places. 

Gavin's eyes met hers for a moment, before Tasha quickly looked away, a blush rising on her cheeks. Gavin chuckled, "C'mon, kid, let's get going." 

"Okay, please do not call me kid." Tasha followed him through the precinct.

"Does it bother you, kid?" 

"Gavin —"

"What's the matter, kid?" 

Tasha groaned in frustration, stomping past him towards his car. "Unlock this stupid thing."

"Say please." Gavin had a cheeky grin as he stood a few feet away, lighting up a cigarette.

"Keep your cancer stick away from me." Tasha stuck her tongue out at him, glaring. 

"That's not a nice way to talk to your partner, Tasha." 

"You are such an ass!" 

"Admit it, you like my ass." Gavin smirked as she blushed.

"We've been partners for how long and you still manage to be a total fucking douche every morning!" 

"Just in the mornings? I guess I'm not doing my job very well." 

His grey eyes met her green ones for a moment. Gavin was usually good at judging how far he could push until she would get legitimately upset with him, and rarely did he cross that line. The few instances he did, he made it up to her by bringing her her favorite food for lunch. 

*click*

Tasha turned to the car when she heard it unlock, smiling slightly. "Thank youuu."

"Yeah, yeah." 

Gavin watched her as she turned the radio on. He could hear the music from outside so he knew she was playing it decently loud. When she wasn't paying any attention to Gavin, he began to really focus on her face. He could tell she was exhausted, her hair was slightly frizzy which meant she hadn't showered yet, and from the way she was inside he knew she hadn't ate yet either. 

She needs to take better care of herself. 

Gavin's brow furrowed as he shook his head, putting out his cig before getting into the drivers seat. Tasha was singing along to the music — well, screaming obnoxiously to the music to try and bother him. Little did she know, he enjoyed her singing — even when she was obnoxious about it.

"You know you're going to go deaf if you listen to your music so loud." He yelled over the music, not looking at her as he he pulled out of the driveway. 

Tasha didn't say anything, but rather chose to stick her tongue out at him. 

"Very mature." Gavin chuckled. 

The morning was easy for the most part. Gavin had to give out a few tickets, but besides that the two mainly spent the morning talking. It was something both acted like they hated but they both secretly loved the times where they could freely talk with one another, alone, with no one else to eavesdrop. 

Gavin pulled into the parking lot by the park, causing Tasha to look up from her phone. 

"Why are we at the park?" 

Gavin didn't reply as he got out of the car. Tasha sighed, shoving her phone in her pocket before following him. "Gav, where are you going?" 

"I'm getting something to eat." He replied, not looking back at her. "I'll get you something too, if you ask nicely." Tasha ran to catch up to him, moving so she was in front of him.

"I knew there'd be a catch." She teased, "I can pay myself, asshat." 

"The one time I try being nice to you," Gavin faked a sigh, but couldn't hide the smirk from coming to his face when he saw her reach her hand in her pocket, only to groan in frustration.

"You forgot your wallet in the car, didn't you?" 

Tasha sighed, "Alright, jackass. Can you get me something? Please?" 

Gavin chuckled, "You know, I would've gotten you something even if you didn't beg, but the fact that you did really warms my heart." Gavin laughed hard as he walked up to the vendor. Tasha shook her head, opting to to stand by the river. 

After Gavin got their food, his eyes scanned the area trying to figure out where Tasha went. That girl needs a fucking leash, jeez. Once Gavin found her he made his way over, but stopped when he was a few feet away. Tasha was leaning against a railing, looking across the water. The wind was blowing her hair back, and he felt a shiver go down his spine. He hated to admit it, but he enjoyed spending time with Tasha. He liked hearing her laugh and he was happy she trusted him with things she hadn't told anyone else. 

"Thought I'd find you day dreaming, and on the job too." 

Tasha smiled slightly, not even bothering to glance at him. "It's not like you never sleep on the job."

"Oh, never!" Gavin said jokingly, holding his hand out to her. "Here. Your favorite, right?"

Tasha couldn't help but grin as she took the food from him. "Thanks, Gav." 

Gavin just nodded, deciding to bite into his food. 

"You know, I heard Chris is finally gonna propose to Carrie." 

"Pssh, righhhhhht. Chris is too much of a pussy. Besides, Chris is way too young for marriage." Gavin laughed. 

"He's only a couple years older than me." Tasha replied with a shrug. "What's wrong with marrying young?"

"Last time I checked, you're not even dating anyone." Gavin replied simply, "Besides, what's the point of marrying young? You don't get to play the field. Stuck with one person for the rest of your life. Sounds pretty boring if you ask me." 

Tasha rolled her eyes, tossing the garbage from her food out. "You're such a dick, Gavin. Not every guy is like you, thank God." 

"Hey, I'm a complete gentleman." Gavin said smugly. "I compliment you every day!"

"You hit on me every day, creep!" Tasha shook her head as she began walking back to the car, 

Gavin trailed after her, a smug grin on his face. "You know you like it, Price." 

"Ok, hot stuff. You keep telling yourself that." 

•••  
A/N: I have no clue where I'm going with this but hey! XD I am such Gavin trash right now. Please leave Gavin x Tasha suggestions. At this point they're just friends so if you have ideas for stuff you'd like to see happen let me know! It can be presently or in the future of the story as well.

Ps: don't forget to go read my Connor x Tasha story. Over 1 million reads <3


End file.
